worldinconflictfandomcom-20200213-history
M1A1 Abrams
|firepower =High overall |range =Far |offability =HEAT shell |officon =ABILITY_HEAT |offdesc =Fires a HEAT shell that is powerful against light armor but not very effective against heavy armor. |offrcgtime =30 seconds |defability =Smoke screen |deficon =ABILITY_SMOKE_SCREEN |defdesc =Launches smoke mortars that hide the vehicle from view. |defrcgtime =45 seconds }} The M1A1 Abrams is a American heavy tank developed for the US Army in 1979. The Abrams is one of the first tanks to be equipped with a gas turbine engine. The M1 Abrams is one of the most advanced tanks on the field. It rivals the T-80U in armor and firepower, as well as mobility in combat. Description The M1A1 Abrams Tank is the United States main heavy tank, and one of the strongest tanks in existence, mounting advanced technology and armaments. Its sheer firepower would devastate other units in the field, including infantry. The M1 is armed with a 120mm Smooth bore that can fire Armor Piercing Rounds as well as HEAT Rounds, and each shot packs a solid punch against tanks. The M1 is also armed with a 12.7mm M2 Browning Heavy MG, which targets infantry and helicopters. The M1's turret and body are protected by Chobham armor, allowing the tank to take as much damage as it can deal. The only battlefield units capable of taking down a M1 Abrams is its counterpart, the T-80U, Anti-Tank Infantry Squads, and Heavy Attack Helicopters. Armaments and Firepower The M1A1 Abrams is armed with a 120mm M256 Smooth Bore Tank Gun. It can fire standard M829A1 armor-piercing rounds as well as HEAT munitions. Gameplay The M1 Abrams in-game performance is close to that of real life. The M1 is capable of taking down tanks, vehicles, infantry, and helicopters (occasionally, with its Machine gun). The M1 is best used for fighting other heavy tanks and assaulting command points. Though the M1 has devastating firepower, it lacks speed, and is often left behind by faster units. The Abrams makes up for this is the range of its weapon. Though the M1 can fight and survive in urban areas, this should be avoided for it only decreases the effectiveness of its main gun; as with other main battle tanks the M1 is optimal in open areas. Though the M1 is capable of shooting helicopters with its machine gun as mentioned above, it should work in concert with either Medium AA or Heavy AA for versatility and protection. Special Abilities Offensive The M1 loads a HEAT round that is effective against smaller vehicles, but its effectiveness is reduced against heavy tanks. Defensive The M1 fires smoke grenades that hide the vehicle from view. History The M1's most notable deployments were in the defense and recapture of Seattle from the Soviet invaders. Bannon serves as an M1 tank commander in his battalion. The Abrams was also seen in the suburbs with a company of infantry trying to reclaim Seattle. A number of M1s were captured and used by Spetsnaz commandos on Ellis, Liberty, and Governors islands in the mission Liberty Lost. Gallery M1_WIC.jpg|In-game render wic_2010-07-06_16-24-03-56.jpg|A pair of M1A1s engaging Soviet tanks. See also * *T-80U - Soviet heavy tank *Leopard 2 - NATO heavy tank Category:American armor units Category:Heavy tanks